


Girl Talk

by JaneTurenne



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s just such a <i>boy</i> sometimes,” Shaz sighs.</p><p>“I wish I could offer you hope, but they don’t actually improve with age,” says Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

“He’s just such a _boy_ sometimes,” Shaz sighs.

“I wish I could offer you hope, but they don’t actually improve with age,” says Alex.

“It's enough to make a girl wonder why she bothers.”

“Mmm,” agrees Alex. ”A good vibrator is much less trouble, but then, it doesn’t have a tongue. Although one doesn’t strictly speaking need _man_ for that.”

Shaz turns the same shade as her burgundy. ”The things you say sometimes, Ma’am.”

“Yes?”

Shaz bites her lip. ”Makes me wonder if you mean it.”

Alex turns to her favorite construct. ”Would you like to come upstairs and see?”


End file.
